


Just Off The Key Of Reason

by cxhztile (orphan_account)



Series: Aftermaths [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Platonic Life Partners, man idk what to tag ok, sherlock has human emotions tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cxhztile
Summary: Gold rings are beautiful, aren't they?(Sequel to "Fairy Godfather -- title is a lyric from "Hum Hallelujah" by Fall Out Boy)





	Just Off The Key Of Reason

Bright blue eyes fluttered in confusion at the popped question.

* * *

 

Rosie was three and half by this time, so big and ever so lively. Cases were decent, valuable enough to be able to support the trio and thankfully not as life threatening as cases years earlier. Home life was fairly settled and the companions hadn’t killed each other yet, somehow. To anyone’s surprise, their domestic arguments were fairly spread out and there was only ever the usual mini squabbles.

And in this moment, Sherlock was stood, face written as though he were a deer caught in headlights, staring at what was before him. 

“Sherlock, you look as baffled as when I asked you to be my best man.” John stated, standing up to get out of the position of uncomfortably placing a knee on the tile. 

This was another one of those few moments where Sherlock Holmes was rendered completely speechless and mind a blank slate. In his current state, he looked as though he could be pushed over with a touch and in this moment looked like he would fall flat onto his arse. So, John pulled out a chair so his partner could sit. 

“Sorry to have startled you, I know it was terrible timing. But anyway, it’s just a simple yes or no question.” He muttered, pushing some curls out of Sherlock’s face. In the past few years, they had become more apt to small touches and gestures such as that.

“Also, it wouldn’t even have to be romantic. We’ve already agreed to being life partners so being legally bound would reap us both benefits. Especially if something were to happen to me, Rosie could be left in your care.” John continued, clearly having thought this out long and hard. 

Sherlock was still attempting to comprehend all of this as John went to feel his pulse in his wrist, likely to make sure he wasn’t on the verge of passing out.

“I know you have your strong opinions against marriage but-- Christ, your pulse is through the roof. I don’t think I’ve ever felt it this high with you being sober.” His blood pressure was so high as his heart was beating out of his chest, even minutes after the proposal. 

The velvet ring box was still open as it sat on the table, the ceiling lights spitting gold light everywhere as light rays reflected off the ring. Finally, his neurons worked with him to pick up the miniature box to be examined. John, of course, saw this and began to worry what action was to come next. It was shocking as his companion slipped the ring on himself after having a minor cross-examination session on it. 

“So, yes?” John meekly choked up, their eyes meeting as he did. Sherlock managed a nod with a gentle smile and was returned a joyous grin. He stood, balanced thankfully not obscured, and loosely hung his arms at John’s neck, pressing their foreheads together. John was the one bold enough to even try for a kiss as he snaked his arms around Sherlock’s waist, not being disappointed by the feeling as his request was complied to. 

They were only reminded that they were stood in the kitchen, kissing and holding each other, when Rosie came around the corner and began to giggle at her father and “papa.”

* * *

 

“Sherlock, sit down before your circling leaves skid marks on the carpet and a friction fire starts.” John sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was already on the sofa and had watched this display from his fiance for the last ten minutes. 

It had taken them a week to muster the courage to tell anyone of the engagement. Mrs. Hudson was the first to hear of it but wasn’t shocked in the slightest; she knew they would come around eventually. The next day they began calling over those they were in close cahoots with to share the news. They figured it was easier to tell everyone has a group so they began to wait for everyone to arrive. 

Mycroft was the first to appear and was almost half an hour early. It spooked his younger brother as he stepped into the sitting room, umbrella top nearly puncturing the floor.

“ _Sherlock_.” 

“ _Mycroft_.” Sherlock mumbled through his teeth, as they were occupied holding two little rubber bands so he could tie Rosie’s hair back into pigtails after he finished brushing it. Unmistakably, there was a flash of gold upon Sherlock’s finger as he wrapped the separated portions with the bands at their base and tugged the hair to secure it fully. 

“What is that band upon your finger implying?” Mycroft inquired as the little girl was picked up and sat onto the detective’s lap.

“Don’t get impatient, brother mine. You’ll find out soon enough.” The cocky grin painted on Sherlock’s mouth immediately turned infatuated as he caught a glimpse of John emerging out of their room, dressed at last. 

Eventually, Lestrade showed up, Donovan on his tail. Molly followed shortly, sadly dragging Anderson with her. Mike Stamford even surprisingly showed, John having contacted him on an off chance. Everyone gathered into the sitting room, most opting to stand. The only thing they had to wait on before the announcement was John, who came with his tea and sat on an arm of Sherlock’s chair, open hand grasping for Sherlock’s. 

At disclosing their news, they received the stereotypical static; congratulations and happy wishes. Luckily, Mycroft and Anderson weren’t quite at that disposal, Donovan on the verge of joining their little club. Mycroft’s excuse was not being able to necessarily express anything on the matter in a human way. Anderson, though, was what caused Sherlock to furiously pace hours later. Before Molly urged him to come so they could leave, he remarked, “I thought asexuals weren’t inclined to love, especially you, Sherlock.” 

Sherlock inhaled deeply and obeyed, sitting at the other end of the sofa. 

“Now, talk it out like a normal human being before your pretty little head implodes.” John suggested, moving himself further down the sofa and placing a hand on Sherlock’s knee. 

“That’s the issue, John; normal human beings are dull and succumb to their emotions without a thought. I, on the other hand, cut myself off to think clearly and keep myself in check--”

“For heaven’s sake, just spit it out. What’s bothering you?” 

“That pig Anderson’s comment before Molly lugged him off.” Sherlock huffed, deeply massaging his temples.

“And why is it bugging you?”

“Because that was his intent. He knew it would enrage me and he’s now gotten what he wanted.”

“You dwelled on it this whole time, didn’t you?”

“Yes, of course I did.”

“Come here.” John chimed, swiveling to sit cross legged on the cushion while facing Sherlock and patted his lap. He knew Sherlock wouldn’t be able to deny that offer of intimacy. 

“My feelings towards sexual activity has no pretense on my romantic behavior.” Sherlock complained as he sat in the open lap and wrapped his limbs at John’s waist, head resting on his shoulder.

“Mmhmm.” John hummed, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Human emotions are exhausting. I don’t know how you survive them.”

It was true that Sherlock had since opened his chest of regular emotions and was more susceptible to them. Maybe it was because John was the factor that humanized him.

* * *

 

“John.” Lestrade almost cowardly spoke, knocking on the door of John’s dressing room.

“Greg? Come in, come in.” Was shouted from the other side of the door. The inspector softly turned the knob to let himself it, carefully shutting it afterwards. 

“I think you should go talk to him before you has a full blown panic attack. I think he’s asking for you at this point, anyway...” 

“He’s already freaking out that bad?” John threw aside the bow-tie he was attempting to put on and strolled out to find his groom-to-be. When he slowly opened the door, he saw Sherlock’s eyes light up. 

“We all tried to help him calm down but figured you’d be the only successful one.” Molly admitted before seeing herself out.  

“They say it’s bad luck to see the groom before the ceremony but that’s superstitious and we all know what you say about superstitions.” John chuckled kneeling down in front of Sherlock’s sitting and sheet-wrapped form. Arms abandoned their posts from within the sheet so their hands could be held and kissed. 

“I’d say you’re shaking almost as bad as the night you thought you saw a hound in Dewer’s Hollow.” Sherlock rolled his eyes at this but it did have him smile and feel slightly less anxious. 

“Now, get dressed so we can get this over with and go home. I’m already dreading the reception.” 

“Yes... I should stop delaying. It’s already too stuffy and we haven’t even arrived at the church.” Sherlock relayed, coming back to his senses. He allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and kissed his future husband once more before they parted. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is garbage and self indulgent..... fairy godfather was a good stand alone but nooooo my brain continued. once again originally written and posted on tumblr [blog is eroscalling]


End file.
